


The Eternal Flames

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Category: Disgaea (Games), Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance
Genre: Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Injuries, Original Character(s), Past Violence, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: Cube's only weakness is fire. The kryptonite prevents him from traversing to Netherworlds with extreme heat such as Scorching Netherworld. Void stays behind to keep him company.
Relationships: Void Dark/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947220
Kudos: 2





	The Eternal Flames

**Author's Note:**

> For October 2020 Writing Prompt with the word being "fire". The Golden Land does have a single weakness in my universe outside of "The Great Evil gonna kill you all at the end".
> 
> Despite the summary, the event takes place afterwards.

Cube liked to pretend that he had no weaknesses. When he was in battle, it felt like he was invincible. He was quick on his feet, observant of the battlefield and a powerful magic user. The Golden Land was a place where sorcerers and witches resided. Not much was known about the Golden Land besides the fact that it was at the center of the universe closed off to everyone. The creator of the universe was inside and he believed in isolating himself. Cube disagreed hence why he was outside of the Golden Land. The blond could return at any time, but he preferred to stay away from home.

It should have been obvious though that Cube had one huge weakness that could be easily exploited. When the Rebel Army first encountered Cube, he was trying to protect an orphanage from the anti-Rebel Army. They had set the orphanage on fire. Cube told the group that he made sure all the children were out of the building but he took injuries from the fire. The demons did not pose a threat to Cube, but injuries from the fire were dangerous.

After that incident, no one in the army actually looked into that. Cube had joined the group after being nursed back to health and had been a great ally to them. He never struggled with his enemies after that unfortunate battle at the orphanage. Eventually the issue would have to be addressed once Cube made it clear he wasn't going to go to any Netherworld that was too hot for him.

The Rebel Army had too much on their mind to wonder why Cube didn't want to go to Scorching Flames. They could have used his help given the sudden ambush there. Now that events had spiraled out of control and Goldion was resting in the infirmary, Void found it necessary to address Cube since no one else would.

"Cube…" Void spoke up.

"...How is he?" Cube asks slowly. "Your dad I mean."

"He's stable. He will be fine. Christo is taking care of him," Void answers.

"That's good. I worried that he might have finally bit the dust. Eh...sorry. That's kind of cruel of me to say. Sorry-sorry!"

The Papillion was sincere with his apology, but he had a right to be annoyed. Goldion wasn't acting like himself for the past few weeks and had injured him on multiple occasions. Christo figured out what was wrong, but no one was going to bring up how Cube was the main target of Goldion's frustration.

"Cube, tell me why you won't go to Scorching Flames," Void starts ignoring the negative comment about his father. "You stalk me no matter where I go, but you didn't this time."

"I wish I did. The Anti-Rebel army wouldn't have laid a finger on you."

"...Is it because of the fire?"

"What?!" Cube said a little too loudly.

"So it is…" Void mumbles. He closed his eyes. "I didn't take you for the type to have a phobia."

Cube took offense to that comment. "It's not a fear. My body can't handle hot places."

Void gave the older male a look telling him "Don't lie to me". Cube found it harder to hide anything from Void as of late. Telling him about the Golden Land was already a sign that he had grown a soft spot for him. If anyone learned anything else about his homeworld, he wouldn't hear the end of it from his father.

"...Fire is the only way to truly kill us," Cube reluctantly answers. "We beings from the Golden Land don't die that easily. You must have noticed. I can throw myself in harm's way and not worry about dying. My body heals on its own. Goldion can pummel me to the ground, strangle me, or put a hole through my chest, but unless he has flames in his fists, I'm not going to die from that. But that's the only thing outside of the Golden Land that can kill witches and sorcerers. People within the Golden Land are capable of murdering each other, but since I'm the only one who doesn't want to be an isolationist…"

"I see."

Cube smirked. "Were you worried about me?"

Void's eyes widened. He shook his head in quick denial. "N-No. I was disappointed how you didn't croak that easily…"

"Well, now you know how to kill me," Cube says rather happily. "If I'm a nuisance to you, just set me on fire."

The former Demon Emperor didn't take that comment well. Despite claiming how he wanted Cube to die, it was obvious how worried he was not only for his father's mental health but for Cube as well. He would never admit it, and the Papillion was fine with that.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you have a death wish," Void hisses. "I thought I was the only one here who wanted to die."

"Yes and no."

Void could care less about Cube's answer. He wasn't going to be honest about his inner feelings.

"My life is in your hands now Voidie," Cube states. "You're the only one here who knows my kryptonite."

Void waited for Cube to say something else to confirm he was lying about that last part. Instead, he found himself staring into the Papillion's eyes. Again, his heart skipped a beat for no apparent reason. Void avoided eye contact hoping that would stop his heart racing.

"Trusting me with this information is a mistake," Void tells him. "I may not be the same Demon Emperor I used to be, but I will kill you if you get in my way or bring harm to my family."

"Oh, I know! That's why I didn't fight back against Goldion."

"...I'm serious…" the white haired demon grumbles. "You can't keep pushing your luck like this."

Cube only hums as a response. At this point, Void didn't want to talk anymore. Now that he had checked up on the blond and saw that he was going to be okay, Void decided to leave without as much as saying a good-bye. Cube had gotten used to the lion demon suddenly dropping a conversation and walking away. His social skills were to be desired.

"And I'm serious too," Cube says to himself. "If you decided that the eternal flames will swallow me up Void...I wouldn't mind a bit." The blond placed his hand on his neck. He flinches feeling the bruise that Goldion left on him. "Anything is better than what your father tried to do to me…"

**Author's Note:**

> Notes!
> 
> 1\. Everyone in the Golden Land is a witch or sorcerer. Due to the witch hunters not existing during this time period, there aren't that many people who hunt the Golden Land residents down. They still go down to fire skills. Cube is also taking the form of a Papillion (a butterfly demon) and bugs incinerate relatively easily. It's like having a quad weakness in Pokémon for Cube so he just avoids fire areas overall.
> 
> 2\. There is a story that happens before this that involves the Rebel Army going to Scorching Flames but Cube choosing not to go for unknown reasons. The Rebel Army gets attacked by the Anti-Rebel army and Goldion is struck by a curse protecting his son. The curse made him paranoid and hallucinate. Eventually Goldion attacked Cube seeing him as a threat to his kids. The group calmed him down, but Cube still died during that encounter. Death just won't claim Cube unless he is killed by fire (or if he dies by someone else in the Golden Land). That story idea is perfect for this month but knowing my terrible schedule, don't expect it anytime soon (much less finished).


End file.
